vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Telence T. D'Arby
|-|Telence T. D'Arby= |-|Atum= Summary Telence T. D'Arby is professional gamer. He uses his stand, Atum, to put the souls of people he defeats in Video Games into dolls. He, alongside his brother and many other stand users, are recruited by DIO to defeat the Joestars. He's chosen by DIO to be his butler and guard his mansion from intruders. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, possibly 8-C with Atum Name: Telence T. D'Arby. Called Darby Younger in the Anime Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Atum has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possibly Levitation (Though it should be noted this could be Kenny G.'s doing), Soul Manipulation (Like his brother, he can take the soul out of someone's body if they lose in a game to him. He can also grab onto someone's soul, attaching Atum's limbs to it, allowing him to attack them if need be), Telepathy (Can read someone's soul and have it answer a yes or no question, which must be answered with full honesty), Sealing (Can seal someone's soul into a doll) Attack Potency: Human level, possibly Building level with Atum (Was able to physically restrain Star Platinum after catching it's punch. Was confident that he could damage Jotaro after grabbing onto his soul, to the point that Kakyoin was willing to wager his soul to make him let go) Speed: Normal Human with possibly Massively FTL reactions (Able to fight his brother), possibly Massively FTL with Atum (Dodged an attack from Star Platinum, though this may have been due to Atum's soul reading) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, at least Class K with Atum (Casually restrained Star Platinum. Pulled Jotaro into a portal despite both Kakyoin and Joseph pulling on him) Striking Strength: Human Class, possibly Building Class with Atum Durability: Human level, possibly Building level with Atum (Should be comparable to it's AP. It's stand stats suggest it's durability being well above it's power. However, it should be noted Stand Stats in general, especially in Part 3, are extremely inconsistent) Stamina: At least Average Range: Standard Melee Range. Unknown with Atum Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Telence has never lost in any game against his brother and beat the top gamer in Japan, though these should be taken with a grain of salt due to Atum's soul reading ability. In his game of F-Mega with Kakyoin, both were noted to be playing completely optimally. Weaknesses: Any damage Atum takes will presumably be reflected onto him. Atum can't completely steal someone's soul unless they agree to wager it, and they need to recognize their defeat (Though this can be a benefit if his enemy believes they lost before the game ended, as seen with Kakyoin). He's forced to hold his end of a wager if said wager releases any of his captured souls, as shown with Kakyoin. His soul reading can only give him the answers to Yes or No questions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Atum: Telence's stand. A humanoid stand that complements his skills in games, mainly video games. *'Soul Stealing:' Atum can steal the soul of an enemy and place it inside of a doll if D'Arby wins a game against them. It can also grab onto a soul without stealing it, attaching the limb in question so that D'Arby can attack them at any time. This dosn't require him to win a game against them. *'Soul Reading:' Atum lets D'Arby see into his enemy's soul. Depending on what he is thinking, he will either hear "YES" or "NO" from them. These are completely accurate. As said by D'Arby himself, the soul cannot lie. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Butlers Category:Gamers Category:Characters